


make you mine

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Name-Calling, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Spanking, dom!Winwin, everything is fully consensual of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: after a night out, winwin is feeling dominant and possessive. what better way to show you that you’re his than getting you pregnant





	make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any pregnancy/breeding kink, so I don't know how good this is. This is also posted on my tumblr [here](https://sluttyten.tumblr.com/post/176206418164/make-you-mine)

WinWin isn’t gentle when he drops you on the bed. He wants you badly and he’s made no secret of it. All evening as you ate dinner, he had his hand on your thigh, massaging and inching his fingers higher and higher to tease you. At one point he leaned over and whispered in your ear, “I want to fuck you right now. Meet me in the toilet.” 

And you’d rolled your eyes and taken his hand with a shake of your head. You wanted to finish your meal, not sneak off like horny teenagers.

Your denial annoyed him, which after that became clear as well. He kept his hand on your thigh, even going so far as to dip his finger inside your panties and brush over your opening. He never pushed the digit inside you, but by the time your plates were cleared and he’d paid the bill, you wished he would stop all the teasing and just finger you.

So naturally, when you’re finally home, WinWin’s ready to have you. He pins you to the wall beside the door and kisses you harshly, biting at your bottom lip, his hands pushing your skirt up so he can grope your ass. 

“Win--” You moan as his lips drift down your throat, nipping and sucking at your skin to leave light bruises behind. His hands disappear from under your skirt and then his mouth leaves your throat. You whine and chase his lips, reaching for him to pull him close as he takes a step back away from you.

“Now you want me?” He asks you, already pulling his belt off. “Earlier you rebuffed me, but now you’re desperate for me?”

You hesitate to reach out for him again, but he tosses the belt aside and steps forward again. 

There are times when WinWin can be unbelievably gentle with you, as if his touch might break you. Then there are times like tonight when he’s not gentle at all. When he crushes his mouth to yours and presses your body between him and the wall. His hands come down to grip your thighs and he lifts them around his waist so he can grind against you.

It’s just as you starting moaning, keening noises leaving your mouth, that Winwin stops his movements and steps away from the wall, beginning the walk toward the bedroom. He doesn’t stop kissing you though, and he’s not incredibly strong or coordinated, so honestly it’s more of a stumbling bumpy maneuver through the house, but eventually you’re in the bedroom and he drops you onto the bed.

He follows you down almost immediately, sliding down over you, his hands slip up under your dress and begin pushing it over your head. You wiggle around beneath him in an attempt to help, but he just smacks a hand down on your thigh. 

“Stop that.”

You freeze and let WinWin peel the dress up over your arms and head. He sits there between your thighs for a moment, gazing down at the sight of you laid out before him like this. A lacy black bra cups your breasts, and a flimsy pair of black panties paired with a garter belt to hold up the stockings you’d worn with your dress.

WinWin’s fingers glide over the straps, and he plucks at one, snapping it against your thigh. You hold your breath and watch him. He’s beautiful when he’s like this: admiring you and dominant, turned on and angry. You want to touch him, but that would break the moment, so you watch as he finally reaches up and begins to undo the buttons of his shirt.

The material slides from his shoulders. He flicks it backwards off the edge of the bed, and he quickly strips off the undershirt he’d worn. 

He still kneels between your legs, his torso bare now. You gaze admiring at his lightly toned stomach, at the smoothness of his chest.

When your gaze meets his, he cocks his head slightly to the side. He doesn’t have to say anything, you know that he’s asking you permission silently for what he’s about to do. You nod and reach out, brushing your fingers against the back of his hand where it rests on your thigh.

WinWin slides into motion again. He grabs your hips and helps you turn over onto your belly. “You think you can make those eyes at me and I’ll go easy on you?” He slaps a hand against your ass, rubs the spot, then winds back and spanks you again. “Think again, baby. You think you can reject me like that in public, but then you want me like a little whore as soon as we’re home?”

You feel a warm coil stretch between your chest and low in your belly. It’s not often that he calls you names, but you like it when he does. 

He spanks you again, and then drags his fingers through the wetness between your legs.

“So wet already. Have you been dreaming of this? Those dirty dreams that you never tell me about, is this what happens in them? Me filling you with my cock, punishing you?” 

You hear the sound of a zipper and then the mattress shifts as WinWin moves around. You hear the telltale rustling of fabric, and then WinWin is back, smoothing his hands over your ass. You feel the soft nudge of his cock against your thigh, and then it glides over your pussy.

“Do you daydream about my cock?” WinWin asks, spanking you again. 

You shiver and shift your hips back, trying to feel him against you again, but he’s moved out of reach, waiting for your answer. Of course you dream about him and his cock. You’ve dreamt hundreds and hundreds of scenarios. Some of them have even come true. Right now, you’re dreaming for him, imagining him finally pushing into you. Feeling that first stretch. Feeling the slow glide because he’s torturing you. 

His hand stings against your skin again, bringing you out of the daydream. His fingers stroke over the bright red mark, and then his thumb slips down and touches your clit.

“Yes!” You cry out in answer at last. “All the time. I think about your cock all the time.” You push your hips back, wanting WinWin to grind his thumb against your clit at the very least, but his thumb withdraws. You wonder what his next move will be, and you don’t have long to wait.

WinWin mounts you like you’re his bitch, climbing over you and stuffing his cock inside your opening. His hips clap against your ass, and you drop your head to the mattress, moaning at the feel of him inside of you, as deep as can go and stretching you around him. Not that slow, torturous glide that you’d expected. Fast and deep. He stays like that.

One of his hands comes around to caress your throat, lifting your head back up off the bed, and you whimper at the light feel of his fingers circling your throat, not quite choking you yet. 

“Are you going to listen to me in the future when I tell you I want you?” He asks, twitching his fingers against your throat.

“You don’t control me,” You tell him, knowing that your words will just irk him even more. “I’m not yours.”

With that, his fingers do tighten on your throat and you feel him lean forward, his chest flattening against your back, his cock shifting inside of you, and then his lips touch the shell of your ear. 

“I’m going to make you mine,” WinWin’s voice is low, dangerous. It sends a thrill through you. “Do you want that? You want me to fill you with a baby?”

You’re not sure what really happens right then. Your mind goes mostly blank, cleared of everything except for the image of your belly bulging out, a big pregnant belly and WinWin’s hands on your stomach. You think about him putting a baby in you right now, fucking you hard, filling you up with his load until it’s leaking out of you.

“Y/N?” His voice is tainted with concern. 

As soon as you nod and let out a moan of  _yes,_ that concerned WinWin vanishes and he’s back to how he was moments before, dominant and punishing. You feel his cock twitch inside of you. Already you’re imagining the moment that he’ll fill you up with his seed, and you whine, pushing into the flex of his fingers around your throat.

“I’ll fuck you until you’re good and pregnant for me.” He turns your head to the side with a thumb against your jaw. This kiss is sloppy and slow. A wet kiss. WinWin starts thrusting, short, slow thrusts. Only pulling out a bit before pushing back in. He’s nearly hugging you, and the feeling of him completely wrapped around you and inside you makes you moan into the kiss.

And then he really starts to fuck you. The sound of your moaning encourages him to fuck you with hard thrusts. You get lost in the almost animalistic manner of his thrusting, wildly with his body still pressed to your back, his panting breaths against your ear. You feel like he’s using you solely for the purpose of breeding you, and that thought alone makes the whole experience hotter for you. 

It’s not just that idea of having a connection with WinWin through making a child together (although that is great) or even just the attractive dominance that he’s got over you that makes this whole situation such a turn on. You want to be filled to bursting with his cum like a creme-filled donut, and if a child gets made out of that situation, you’d be even happier.

The way that he drops his hips to fuck into you almost pushes you down against the bed, your legs barely able to keep you up on all fours. Your knees keep sliding to the side, the material of your stockings not helping you a bit. 

You can tell when WinWin’s getting close, his breaths turn almost into grunts, his cock twitches inside you, feeling slicker and slicker with each thrust. You want him so badly to release inside of you, the more the better. You just need the feeling.

He swears quietly and bites at your shoulder, and that small shot of pain has you crying out in pleasure.

“I’m going to put a baby in you.” He says, and his voice is strained, trying to keep himself from cumming just yet, giving you that opportunity to tell him that you don’t actually want him to cum inside. But that is exactly what you want. It’s what you need.

“Yes! Yes, WinWin, please.” You rock back into his thrusts. “Please, cum inside me.” 

His hand slides around you, resting against your belly for a moment. Probably imagining what it would feel like to find your belly big with his baby. And then his hand slides lower, fingers rubbing at your clit.

“Whose are you?” He growls in your ear. WinWin starts those slow, shallow thrusts again, waiting for your answer. “Are you mine? You’re mine, baby.” 

You moan and grab for his hand, just wanting to hold onto him. “I’m yours, Win.” 

He shoves his cock deep inside you once, pulls back just a bit, and then his hips are forced forward by the power of his orgasm. He’s quiet as he cums, panting in your ear and then burying his face in your shoulder. You moan quietly at the feeling of him filling you with his semen, so much of it that when he pulls out a moment later, you can feel it just dripping down over your clit.

WinWin drags his fingers up through the cum dripping out of you and then pushes them back inside of you. His cock follows, and though he’s already going soft, he thrusts into you, cum covered fingers playing with you clit, trying to push you over the edge of your orgasm. 

“Cum for me, baby.” He tells you, slapping one hand against your ass while the other continues its dedicated attention to your clit. His cock slips out of you, and he’s quick to push back into you, bending forward to nip at your shoulder. “I’m going to cum again. Fuck, you’ll be so pregnant, so sexy.”

It explodes through you. Your arms give out, and it’s only his arm wrapped under you that keeps you from dropping entirely to the mattress. You press your cheek to the mattress and look back over your shoulder at WinWIn, still thrusting into you, now chasing a quick second orgasm. 

When he cums, you feel stuffed full and warm and sleepy. WinWin’s hips rock to a stop and then he falls on top of you. His lips find your cheek and he scatters kisses over what he can. 

He slides off to the side of you, his cock still mostly inside of you, though you can already feel him slipping. You clench around him, trying to keep him there, and WinWin makes a soft noise and buries his face in your hair, wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you tighter against him. 

You want him to stay there, plugging you up, not letting any of his cum escape.

“Do you really want me pregnant?” You ask quietly after a few moments. 

WinWin’s lips ghost over your shoulder, and his hand presses to your belly, hot against your skin. “I think any baby I make with you, Y/N, will be the most perfect and loved baby. Whenever you want to have a baby, right now, in five months, or years down the line, I’m ready for it. I want it.”

You smile and take his hand. “I want it too.”


End file.
